whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost Tree
The Ghost Tree ( ) is a ghost story document / note in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. In the original game, it details the story of Hee-jin and The Plant Pot. In the remake, it details information on The Tree Ghost. Location *In the original game, it is found in the '' 'mountaineering club (or Hiking Club)' '' on the 2nd floor of Main Building 1. *In the remake, it is found on the Photocopier at the Student Records Office of Main Building 1. Transcript 2001 English= The Ghost Tree Back in Grade 2, Hee-jin got suspended for getting in to a fight. She was so upset about it that she ran away form home. But in Grade 3 during the Spring semester, she returned to school carrying a flowerpot. I can't help but notice how she takes so much care for the flowerpot. It's strange, but other than that, she seems like a normal kid, like most of the other students. One day, a child accidentally dropped a solvent mixture into the plant pot during a chemistry experiment. Her flower withered and she went hysterical. The class quieted down and a horrendous stench filled the air in the classroom. There was no visible source of the smell, except for maybe the flower pot. When the teachers tried to throw the plant out, Hee-jin went into a demented rage screaming, "I'll kill anyone who touches my pot! Don't hurt it! I will kill you!" No one wanted to cause an incident, so they left her alone with her plant. Later, the school janitor, Bong-gu was on his rounds when he was drawn into the science classroom. There he found Hee-jin with her plant, and her back to him. When he called out to her, she began to turn around. The girl locked her eyes onto the janitor's. There she wore a bloodied shirt and held her potted plant in one hand. In the other, she held a small dog, dead and bloody. The dog's blood drained into the pot. The janitor turned and ran, just as the girl dropped the dog to the ground. Soon after the report Bong-gu had given to the principal about what he had saw, Hee-jin was found dead in the girl's bathroom on the third floor of the Main Building Area 2. |-|Korean= 귀목(鬼木) 봄 새학기가 시작하자 3학년엔 심상치 않은 분위기의 여학생이 나타난다. 지난해 가출 및 폭력사건으로 1년간 정학을 받은 희진이란 여학생이었다. 처음에 학생들은 그녀의 눈치를 살피기 시작했다. 그러나 희진은 별다른 마찰없이 학교생활을 보냈다. 그리고 고3 수험 생활속에 묻혀 희진은 특별한 아이로 취급되지 않았다. 한가지 맘에 걸리는 점이라면 그녀가 처음 교실에 들어왔을 때 가져왔던 화분목을 무척이나 아낀다는 것이었다. 그러나 대부분의 수험생들이 그러하듯 지친 생활속에 무언가에 매달리고 싶은 맘이 있는 것처럼 그다지 신경쓸 부분은 아니었다. 그런데 한 학생이 실수로 화분에 강한 화학약품을 붓게 되었다. 화분의 나무는 서서히 말라가기 시작했다. 그걸 바라보는 희진은 모든 일에 히스테릭한 반응을 보이기 시작했고 그녀의 몸도 화분목처럼 말라가기 시작했다. 희진과 화분목은 기묘한 조화를 이루었고 다른 학생들 역시 그 분위기에 이끌려 갔다. 그 분위기에 편승이라도 하듯 교실은 원인모를 악취에 시달리기 시작했다. 정확한 악취의 근원을 찾을 수 없었던 학생들은 희진의 화분을 그 원인으로 간주하고 화분을 치우기로 결정했다. 그러나 희진의 반응은 상상을 초월했다. 학생들이 화분에 손을 대자 미친 사람처럼 날뛰기 시작했다. 건장한 선생님까지 나서서 가까스로 손발이 붙잡힌 그녀는 화분에 손을 대는 사람은 다 죽이겠다는 말을 내뱉다가 실신했다. 눈이 허옇게 뒤집어진 채 실신한 모습을 보고는 아무도 화분을 치우지 못했다. 얼마 뒤 학교 순찰 중이던 수위 이봉구는 복도를 지나다가 이상한 느낌이 들어 교실 문을 천천히 열었다. 봉구의 눈에 들어온 것은 구석에 서 있는 여학생의 뒷모습이었다. 봉구는 상당히 놀랐지만 조심스럽게 여학생을 불렀다. 여학생은 천천히 뒤를 돌아 봉구를 바라보았다. 그녀는 빨갛게 피가 번진 셔츠를 입고 있었고 달빛에 푸르스름한 광채까지 띠고 있었다. 그녀의 한손엔 배가 텅빈 강아지를 들고 있었고 다른 한손은 피가 범벅이었다. 그리고 그녀 발치엔 말라 죽은 화분목이 피를 가득 뒤집어 쓰고 있었다. 그녀는 봉구를 향해 천천히 다가 오다가 강아지를 봉구를 향해 힘껏 던지고는 어디론가 달아나 버렸다. 그녀는 숨진지 일주일만에 구석 화장실 칸에서 발견되었다. 2015 |-|English= Ghost Tree Mi-hyeon quickened her steps towards the Classroom. Whatever sunlight there was had now completely disappeared and the school was covered in darkness. Mi-hyeon was annoyed with her friends. They had stopped on their way home to chat with her, even though she was still busy cleaning. They didn’t even offer to help and just left her on her own when they ran out of things to talk about. This made Mi-hyeon uneasy as Y High School was full of scary rumors. To make matters worse, she saw no students around today. She found the echoing of her own footsteps quite nerve-wrecking. Hey anxiety grew even more when she saw the potted tree in the corner of the hallway. This plant used to belong to her homeroom teacher last year. It reminded her of him and what happened that year. Her homeroom teacher, Mr. B, taught Chinese. He was quiet and had a thin build. He gave off a sad vibe. He wasn’t friendly at all. Not even trying to connect with his students or fellow teachers. He did, however, seem interested in maintaining his plants. He took extra care in the plant of his homeroom, Junior Homeroom 2. He cared for his plant so much that he checked on it every class break. Then one day, a student accidentally dumped Chemical Solvent on Mr. B’s favorite tree. The tree turned black and shriveled up completely. Afraid of the repercussions, the student replaced the tree and decided to burn the old one. Even his friends were in on his plan. Together they moved the dead plant to the incinerator and lit it on fire. The dead tree easily caught fire and was soon burning with billowing black smoke. When the flames grew more intense, a scream was heard. It was like the burning tree was screaming out in pain. That’s when Mr. B came running. Watching his favorite tree burning made him go crazy. Before anyone could reason with him, he dashed into the open flames, to be with his favorite tree in the fire. Both Mr. B and the tree were engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. No one spoke; everyone was in shock from what they had just observed. Judging from the matching statements from the students involved, the police decided that it was a case of suicide by delusion. Mi-hyeon was there that day at the incinerator. That’s why every time she saw a plant Mr. B used to care for it made her shiver. She normally mad an effort to not pass through where the plants were. She would have walked around it today too, if she wasn’t in such a hurry. Mi-hyeon tried hard to calm herself down when she saw a light on in a nearby classroom. She heard someone moving in there, too. So scared being left alone in the dark building, she was happy to see that there was someone else in school. She quickly opened the class room’s door. But, what she saw was the back of a man in front of a plant. Mi-hyeon froze in terror when she realized what she was seeing. This was her homeroom from last year; Junior Homeroom 2. The man slowly turned around and faced Mi-hyeon. He was holding a dog’s corpse with its belly ripped open and his other hand was covered in blood. Behind him, Mi-hyeon could see that blood and organs were covering the leaves and stems. He slowly approached Mi-hyeon and said, “Oh good, I was running out of food for my tree.” |-|Korean= 귀목(鬼木) 미현은 교실로 향하는 발걸음을 서둘렀다. 아까 전까지만 해도 희미하게 남아있던 햇빛은 어느 틈엔가 사라지고, 학교는 어둑한 산 그림자에 잠겨있었다. 미현은 청소 중이던 자신을 붙잡고 수다만 떨다가 가버린 친구들이 얄밉게 생각되었다. Y고교에는 그 긴 역사만큼이나 이런 저런 괴담이 많았기 때문이다. 오늘 따라 교정에 다른 아이들도 보이지 않았다. 미현은 복도에 울리는 자신의 발소리가 무척 불안하게 느껴졌다. 그리고 복도 구석의 나무화분을 보자 그녀의 불안은 더 커졌다. 그 화분의 주인이었던, 작년 그녀의 담임선생의 일이 생각났기 때문이다. 그녀의 담임선생이었던 B는 한문 교과를 가르치는 남자 교사였다. 깡마르고 왜소한 체격에 과묵한 선생으로, 어딘가 모를 음침한 분위기를 가진 사람이었다. 그는 제자들은 물론이고 동료 교사들과도 거의 교류가 없었다. 사람들과는 어울리는 법이 없던 그가 유일하게 관심을 기울이는 것은 화분을 가꾸는 일이었다. 특히 자신의 반인 2학년 2반의 화분목에는 큰 애정을 쏟았다. 어찌나 애지중지 하는지 쉬는 시간마다 와서 나무의 상태를 살폈다. 그런데 어느 날 사건이 터지고 말았다. 한 학생이 화학용제를 B가 아끼던 화분목에 쏟아버리고 만 것이다. 강력한 화학약품이 쏟아진 화분목은 검게 변색되며 서서히 말라 시들어 버렸다. 사고를 친 학생은 B에게 혼날 것이 두려워, 다른 화분으로 바꿔두고 말라비틀어진 화분은 소각해 없애기로 했다. 친구들도 힘을 합쳐 그를 도왔다. 힘겹게 화분을 소각장으로 옮기고 불을 붙였다. 말라있던 나무는 쉽게 불이 붙어, 곧 검은 연기를 내며 타기 시작했다. 불길이 점차 거세어질 때 어디선가 비명소리가 들렸다. 마치 나무가 비명을 지르는 것만 같았다. 그리고 그때 B가 달려왔다. 소각로 안에서 불타는 나무의 모습을 본 그의 눈은 광기로 뒤집혀있었다. 그는 괴성을 지르며 누가 말릴 새도 없이 소각로 안으로 뛰어들었다. 삽시간에 치솟아 오른 불길이 B와 그의 화분을 집어삼켰다. 아이들은 모두 말을 잃고 기괴한 장면을 지켜봤다. 학생들의 일치된 증언을 들은 경찰은 정신이상을 앓고 있던 B의 자살로 사건을 결론지었다. 미현도 그날 소각장에 있었다. 그 뒤로 B가 가꾸던 화분을 볼 때마다 불길했다. 그래서 가급적 그쪽으로는 지나다니 않았다. 오늘도 조급하지만 않았다면 다른 길로 돌아서 갔을 것이다. 애써 마음을 다스리며 교실로 향하던 미현은 마침 근처 교실에 불이 켜진 것을 발견했다. 안에서 누군가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 적막한 학교에 혼자 있던 것이 너무 무서웠던 미현은 자기 말고도 누군가가 있다는 생각에 안도했다. 그녀는 서둘러 교실 문을 열었다. 그런데 미현의 눈에 들어온 것은 화분목 앞에 서 있는 남자의 뒷모습이었다. 이현은 그 왜소한 뒷모습을 보는 순간 얼어붙어버렸다. 그곳은 바로 작년 그녀의 반이었던 2학년 2반이었다. 남자는 미현을 향해 천천히 뒤를 돌았다. 그의 손에는 배가 텅 빈 강아지의 사체가 들려 있었고 다른 한 손은 피범벅이었다. 그의 뒤편으로 화분목 위에 뿌려진 피와 내장이 보였다. 그는 미현을 향해 천천히 다가오기 시작했다. "다행이야. 아직 많이 부족했는데." |-|Français= 5. Le fantôme de l'arbre Mi-Hyeon pressait le pas vers sa classe. La lumière du soleil avait disparue et l'école était dans les ténèbres. Mi-Hyeon était agacée par ses amies. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le chemin pour parler avec elle, même si elle était très occupée à nettoyer. Ils ne lui avaient pas proposé leur aide et l'ont laissé seule lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à raconter. Cela mit mal à l'aise Mi-Hyeon car l'école était remplie de rumeurs terrifiantes. Pour que les choses empirent, elle n'avait vu aucun élève aujourd'hui. Les échos de ses pas étaient très angoissant. Son anxiété grandit lorsqu'elle vit l'arbre dans le pot dans le coin du couloir. Cette plante appartenait à son ancien professeur principal de l'année passée. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. Son professeur principal, Mr B, enseignait le chinois. Il était silencieux et mince. Il donnait un air triste. Il n'était pas amical du tout. Il n'essayait pas de lier des liens avec ses élèves ou ses collègues. En revanche, il semblait intéresser dans la botanique. Il s'occupait très bien d'une plante de sa classe : classe 2 des juniors. Il s'occupait tellement de cette plante qu'il la vérifiait à chaque pause. Un jour, un élève a accidentellement renversé un produit chimique sur la plante préférée de Mr. B. La plante se ternie et se ratatina. Peur des répercussions, l'élève la remplaca et décida de brûler l'ancienne. Tout ses amis étaient dans le plan. Ensemble, ils bougèrent la plante morte à l'incinérateur et la jeta dans le feu. L'arbre mort a facilement pris feu et a rapidement brûlé avec de la fumée noire. Lorsque les flammes se sont intensifiées, un cri a été entendu. C'était comme si l'arbre en feu hurlait de douleur. C'est à ce moment que Mr. B est arrivé. Voir sa plante préférée brûler, le rendit fou. Avant que n'importe qui puisse lui parler, il se jeta dans les flammes pour être avec sa plante favorite. Mr B et l'arbre furent engloutit dans les flammes en quelques secondes. Personne ne parla. Ils étaient tous choqués de ce qu'ils avaient vu. A en juger par les déclarations correspondantes des étudiants impliqués, la police déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide par illusion. Mi-hyeon était ce jour-là à l'incinérateur. C'est pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle voyait une plante dont Mr. B avait l'habitude de s'occuper, cela la faisait frissonner. Elle faisait normalement un effort pour ne pas passer à travers les plantes. Elle les aurait contournées aujourd'hui, si elle n'était pas si pressée. Mi-hyeon s'efforça de se calmer quand elle vit une lumière allumée dans une classe voisine. Quelqu'un bougeait à l'intérieur. Effrayée de rester seule dans l'école, elle fut heureuse que quelqu'un soit là. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de la classe. Elle vit le dos d'un homme devant une plante. Mi-Hyeon se figea de terreur lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle voyait. C'était sa salle de classe de l'an dernière. L'homme se retourna lentement et fit face à Mi-Hyeon. Il tenait dans sa main un cadavre de chien avec son ventre déchiré et l'autre était couverte de sang. Derrière lui, Mi-Hyon pouvait voir les organes et le sang recouvraient les feuilles et les tiges. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui dit : « Oh bien, je manquais de nourriture pour mon arbre. » Further Notes *Fan translation in the original game mistranslated "The Ghost Tree" for "Strange Tree/The Tree", 귀목(鬼木): The "鬼木" (yulyeong namu) is just the Chinese form (known as Hanja, used in South Korea) of "귀목" (Gwimok) *This note was altered in the remake in which Hee-jin was removed from the plot and the story was heavily altered. *The remake (2015) version uses the same title like other documents / ghost stories found in the remake. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents